


Never hurt My Family

by remember2bu (orphan_account)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/remember2bu
Summary: Wade Wilson and Peter Parker have been dating for 4 years. And those years have been the best Peter has ever had. When Peter comes home to find the place ransacked and his boyfriend gone, a new part of him opens up. What Peter doesn't know is that he is very powerful, and anyone that messes with him is asking to die.[For extra details look at begginng notes]





	1. Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Peter isn't spiderman. Wade isn't deadpool. Peters parents are Tony and Steve. The characters may not act like they normally do. I don't know why, but it is very hard for me to write in others words. Like I was writing a IT fic, and I couldn't write like Richie. So if you could give me any advice that would be the best. Ok so enjoy!!

Prologue

_When Peter Parker first met Wade Wilson they were 16 years old. Peter was walking in the hall full of high schoolers who knew no where to go. While he was walking he bumped into Wade. Wade being Wade looked at him from behind and made a joke about his ASS. And Peter being Peter walked away scoffing. But Wade wouldn't give up there, so he caught up to Peter and asked him on a date. At first Peter thought this was a bad idea, but said yes. That where is at started, the date was weird but Peter stayed. Peter is now 20 and still with Wade. When Wade met Peters parents, he thought Tony would be the one who wouldn't crack. But actually it was Steve who kept asking Wade all these unusual questions. In the end, Wade passed the test. Wade and Peter got excepted into the same college. They are in there Junior year and everything is perfect. Well for now._

Right now everything was Perfect. Peter was sitting down with his boyfriend by his side, Michelle and Ned in front of him. They are all just talking and eating. Peter is just thinking about how he could be so lucky. 

"So, guess who decided to text me," Michelle said 

"Who," asked Nate

"The Liz Allan." Michelle said dipping a piece of celery in humos. 

Liz Allan. That name was very familiar to Peter. Before Peter started dating Wade, he dated Liz. IT didn't end well. He hasn't talked to her in 4 years. He really hopes she doesn't want to get in contact with him. Before Peter can think anymore the bell rings. 

"Ok well I will see you all next period. You know why cause i have this period free." Wade says happily. 

"Ok well, I'll see you later, Babe," Peter says giving Wade a chaste kiss. 

Wade waves him off and goes back to his and Peters apartment. 

~ •• ~

When Wade got my out of his car, he walked to his apartment on his phone. He was texting Peter, those two couldn't spend 2 minutes without talking to each other. 

He got out his key out but soon noticed that the door was open. Normal people would call the police, but Wade is not normal. 

He walks in and sees that the place is perfectly fine. He looks around the apartment there is nothing missing. 

_Maybe Peter left the door open,_ Wade thought. 

He closes the door and goes into the kitchen and gets a beer out if the fridge. He continued to text Peter until. Well just read. 

His head was bent down, and someone behind him put there are around his neck and pulled him back. Wade pulled the kidnappers arm, back from his neck he couldn't do it. 

So he decided to do what he sees people do in the movies, and backs up and hits the guy up against his fridge. The guy falls to the ground, Wade doesn't look at the guy he runs. He was running through the living room, when he feels a sharp pain in his neck. He looks at what he can and sees a syringe in his neck. 

Wades  vision is getting blurry and more blurry, until black. 

~••~

Normally When Wade has a free period he always  _always_ meets Peter outside his classroom. When He doesn't see Wade there he gets a but suspicious. 

_He's probably in Biology already,_ Peter thought.

Luckily Wade and Peter have the class together. 

When Peter arrived in the class he looks up to his seat, and doesn't see Wade. He starts to get worried. 

Peter goes to sit in his seat, and before he can think about where Wade might be his teacher closes the door. The teacher looks up, and sees that Wades seat is empty. 

"Mr. Parker, where is your boyfriend." His teacher asks. 

Peter can hear a few snickers in the back round. 

"Um, I don't know actually," Peter says taking out his phone . 

"Well, he's late. Let's get class started." 

Where was Wade 

~••~ 

Thankfully Bio was his last class, so straight after class he avoided all his friends asking him questions and ran home. Yes ran. When he arrived in the house, Peter says horror. His living room was trashed, he walked in the kitchen and saw it trashed. 

Peter broke down crying, cryingand sobbing his eyes out. 

"No no no no no," Peters soft no's started to loud screeching.  

"NO NO NO NO," while saying it his eyes turning a hiring red like a fire was happening in his eyes. 

His neighbor came rushing in seeing why he was crying. 

"Peter, PETER!!" His neighbor, Todd, said. 

Peter looked up at him with tears in his eyes. 

"What Happened," Todd asked. 

"Wade," Peter said crying, "Wades gone." 

 


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how Peter is being affected.  
> How Wade is doing  
> Liz  
> Read to find out

It has been 14 hours 23 minutes and 15 seconds since Wade had gone missing. Peter has been suffering for 14 hours 23 minutes and 15 seconds. When Peter told his parents, they suggested that they go to the police which was a bad idea. 

~••~ 

_Peter ran into the police station demanding for someone to find his boyfriend._

_"UM, EXCUSE ME. I NEED SOME HELP," Peter yelled at the lady at the front desk._

_She held up a finger in Peters face._

_"Ok sir, can you sit down. I will have an officer come and assist you," she said while typing on the computer._

_"Um, I will not sit down, i need someone to help me find my boyfri--," Peter was cut off by the lady putting a finger in Peters face, again._

_Peter lunged forward and was about to punch the lady in the face, but Tony and Steve help him back._

_"Sorry," Tony said as he gave the lady an apologetic look._

_He went back and sat down with his husband and son. Peter was shaking and crying into Steve's shoulder._

_About one hour past until they were helped._

_"Um, Mr. Stark-rogers," an Officer called out. All there of the Stark-rogers men stood up._

_"Yes that's us," Peter said_

_"Ok come with me." The officer said._

_They followed him into a room with a desk, Peter assumed was the man's office._

_"Hello, I am officer Johnson I will be helping You," Said Johnson_

_"Ok well, Officer Johnson. My boyfriend is missing and I need your help finding him before something happens," Peter says frantically_

_"Ok, sir how long has he been gone?" The Officer asked._

_"Uh 10 hours 34 minutes and 43 seconds," Peter said looking at his watch._

_Johnson gave him a weird look, almost a 'He is going crazy' look._

_"Are you sure he is missing?" The Officer asked the three men._

_"Yes, I am sure," Peter said._

_"Well, um Peter it hasn't been 24 hours yet so we can't go and look for him yet," The Officer said._

_"Look, Johnson. My sons boyfriend is missing ok. We found their apartment trashed and things broken. I guarantee you he is missing," Steve said._

_"Ok come back in a couple of hours, and then we'll help you," Johnson said._

_"NO, NOW LOOK HERE OFFICER. I WANT MY BOYFRIEND BACK AND YOU NEED TO HELP ME FIND HIM!" Peter yelled in the man's face._

_"Look here, you need to leave or you will be escorted out of the building." Johnson said getting up._

_"Let's go Peter, before I do something I regret," Tony said getting up._

_That did absolutely nothing, they were no steps closer to finding Wade._

~••~

When Wade woke up, his first insticit was to call out to Peter. 

"PETER, PETER ARE YOU HERE?" Wade screamed out. 

"Yes Wade I'm here, im right here," a voice that sounded just like Peter said. 

"Peter," Wade said relived. "I am so glad you're here." 

Wade looked around seeing where Peter was. He looked the to her way and saw Peter right beside him. Wade could've sworn Peter wasn't there before. He pushes the thought to the back of his head, and goes over to hug Peter. Well his hand are tied so really just laying a head on Peters shoulder. Peter backs up and kisses Wade on mouth hard. 

When Wades lips meet Peters, he can tell that something is off. He backs up and the person he is kissing isn't Peter. 

"What the hell," Wade says. 

Soon the person who was Peter shifts into a man who Wade knows. 

"Cameron, what the hell, what happend to you," Wade asks. 

"Well ever since we broke up, I have found a new part of myself." Cameron says getting up. 

"See, look what I can do now," Cameron says shifting into Peter. 

"I know I cheated on you, but ow that i can do this we can be together again," Cameron says bending down to carehs Wades face. 

Wade moves his head. 

"I will never get back with you, YOU BASTARD," Wade says in his face..

"You will give in Wade, one way or another," Cameron says then walks away

"PETER, PETER. Peter," his words die in his throat when he starts to cry. 

~••~

Since Peter is still a college student, he has to go to class. When he enters the school everyone's eyes are on him. He had went to the police station and the police report confirmed him missing. Peter just wants to go to class, and then go home and cry. But you know luck has to bite him in the ass. 

"Peter, is that you," a voice says behind him. He knows that voice from anywhere

"Liz," Peter says." How ya doin?"

**Author's Note:**

> K hope you enjoyed. Make sure to Kudos and bookmark.


End file.
